


The Better Part of Valour

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: ...is discretion





	The Better Part of Valour

Ronon was watching them curiously. The way McKay's hands didn't stay still as he explained the importance of the hidden chamber they'd found on the last planet. The way Sheppard watched every movement, eyes never leaving those expressive fingers.

Ronon snorted to himself, wondering if Sheppard thought himself discreet. The claim he had on McKay was obvious to anyone with eyes. All Sheppard had to do was step forward and _take_ , and McKay would be his, without hesitation, without question.

McKay shifted in his seat slightly, the movement causing his collar to slip down a little and Ronon's eyes widened. Glancing between Sheppard and the nearly faded bite mark on McKay's neck, Ronon quickly reassessed the situation. Looked like Sheppard had taken after all.


End file.
